


"I Love you!" A phrase Bad cant seem to say (To skeppys face that is)

by orphan_account



Category: Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, bad, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad and Skeppy have been friends since forever, and cant seem to see that they both have crushes on each other! Will they ever find out about each other's love? Only one way to see!
Relationships: Skeppy/Bad, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. !Authors Note!

Hiya! Welcome readers, to my Skephalo FanFic! Its a cute slow burn, and is very fluffy! Soooo without further ado, enjoy!


	2. The Start (Im bad at names)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Skeppy talk late at night :3

(Skeppys POV)  
It was currently 3 in the morning, and here I am, playing Minecraft with my best friend, Badboyhalo, who was currently rambling on about how much he wins in bedwars and whatnot. Of course, what he says is wrong, because of course im clearly better, I decide not to ruin Bads hopes, as a good friend should. We have been up all night, talking on and off about random topics, such as cursing, the smp, and mentions of that one time Bad was drunk on stream, which he has bluntly denied- Yet I dont believe that for a second. He was clearly off that night, and as his friend, I could tell. But to our current conversation. He was talking about some of his strats, something about a hotdog method? Yeah I wasn't listening much to what he was saying, just hearing him happy was all I needed to know about it. Speaking of which...perhaps I should mention my current, delema really. Well, to put it simply- I have fallen for Badboyhalo, in a romantic way. Cringy as it sounds, its true, and I have NO idea what to do about it. Because, well im PRETTY sure that Bad does not feel the same about me, because why would he? I prank him all the time, make fun of him, and so on. If anything, Bad should practically HATE me by now, but yet he just forgives me and keeps being my friend, despite all I do to him. And well that's respectable, for him to just be able to do that so easily, its one of the many reasons I, well, like him- duh I just said that. But anyways.

"So Skeppy, What do ya think of my tatic?" Bad suddenly asks, and I feel myself freeze a bit. I wasnt listening- so I just respond

"Yeah thats a nice strat Bad" I say out of panic. Did he notice im not listening? I hope not, that would be a sucky situation. Its not like I meant to ignore him, it just ended up happening you know?

"Hmmmmmmm, Somethings off. Are you alright Skeppy?" Bad had caught onto my off sounding voice, so I gave a fake yawn, acting tired, as I responded to the concerned Bad

"Yeah, Im alright Bad, just tired" I play, making myself sound tired. I

"Well if your tired, go to bed silly!" I can hear Bad laugh, which makes me smile lightly with a small blush. I cant help it, his laugh is just so cute and happy..which is why I stay up to talk to him, so I can here him laugh at things. 

"Nooo if I sleep, I cant stay up with you" I say, not realizing what that could mean out of context. I

"You can talk to me tomorrow Skeppy, Sleep if you need to you muffinhead!" I hear Bad call me a muffin, and all I could do was give a small laugh at the name. It gets me every time.

"But, I wanna stay up with you Bad"

"No Skeppy, Sleep!"

"Only if you tell me goodnight..."

"Skeppy come on. Really?"

"Yes"

"...Fine. Goodnight Skeppy, sleep well"

"Thank You Bad" I smile, and leave the call.

(User has disconnected)

"I love you..." Bad said silently after Skeppy left, and then left himself.

(User has disconnected)

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! I hope you don't mind the possible spelling errors in this, because im writing it at 1-4 am in the mornin.


End file.
